Carlito
| local de nascimento =San Juan, Porto Rico | data morte = | local morte = | estilo = Brawler High Flyer | altura =1.78 m | peso =100 kg | treinado por =Carlos Colón, Sr. OVW | estréia =1999 | retirada= }} Carlos Edwin "Carly" Colón, Jr. (San Juan, 21 de fevereiro de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional porto-riquenho que trabalhou para a WWE. É filho do lendário Carlos Colón. Como Carlito, quando defronta alguém que ele considera "not cool", dá uma grande dentada numa maçã, mastiga-a e cospe-a para sua cara. Ele também costuma usar táticas impopulares para ganhar combates, incluindo os combates em que ele ganhou os títulos de campeão dos Estados Unidos e intercontinental. Após ganhar o WWE United States Championship, no seu primeiro combate televisivo, tornou-se um dos poucos wrestlers da WWE a ganhar um título na sua estréia pela WWE. Carreira World Wrestling Council A indústria do pro-wrestling conheceu Carlito nesta federação, e foi aqui que Carlito teve uma feud com o seu irmão Eddy Colon. Era o heel mais odiado da federação, tendo cuspindo na cara do seu pai e lenda do wrestling Carlos Cólon. OVW Antes de participar na WWE, Carlito esteve na OVW, para treinamentos, embora continuasse a lutar na WWC. Mas Carlito só viria a integrar o roster na SmackDown em Outubro de 2004. World Wrestling Entertainment SmackDown A estréia de Carlito foi boa, tendo este ganho o título dos EUA de John Cena. Na SD! seguinte Carlito derrotou Rey Mysterio, permanecendo com o título dos EUA. No Survivor Series, Carlito e a sua equipe perderam um 8-men elimination match contra a equipe onde Cena estava integrado, e este recapturou o título dos EUA a Carlito. Dias depois, Carlito lesionara-se, tendo parado 2 meses até regressar à WWE. Carlito quis despedir Theodore Long do cargo de GM da SD!, e organizou um abaixo-assinado, fazendo com que Linda McMahon entrevisse, e esta decidiu que Carlito iria ter de fazer o que Teddy pedisse, e o primeiro pedido foi Carlito limpar a neve. O segundo pedido foi entrevistar o Undertaker, tendo este feito um Tombstone a Carlito. O terceiro pedido foi Carlito trabalhar numa barraca de cachorros, tendo Carlito atirado ketchup para cima de um miúdo. O quarto foi para Carlito imitar Elvis, tendo este cantado "Jailhouse Rock" para o público de Memphis. Carlito começou com a Carlito´s Cabana, que serviu de angle para a feud entre Rey Mysterio e Eddie Guerrero. Para além deste angle, ouve outro angle, mas dessa vez foi uma feud entre Big Show, e Carlito, e a feud deu-se porque Big Show recusou ser o guarda-costas de Carlito, tendo Carlito dado uma maçã fora da validade a Big Show. Carlito introduziu o seu novo guarda-costas Matt Morgan, que esteve no lado de Carlito no Judgment Day, onde Carlito venceu Big Show após F5 de Morgan sem o árbitro ver. Após isto, Carlito e Morgan fizeram parte dos cruzados anti-ECW de Eric Bischoff no PPV One Night Stand. Raw thumb|left|200px|Carlito e [[Ric Flair]] Carlito foi sorteado para a RAW e na estréia ganhou o título Intercontinental. As sujas defesas de título aconteceram, uma delas no Vengeance, onde Carlito venceu com ajuda das cordas, as outras defesas contra Benjamin acabaram com Carlito a desqualificar-se, retendo o título. Após isto, Carlito não defendeu o título, participando no screw Job falhado a John Cena juntamente com Chris Jericho e com Eric Bischoff. Mas as defesas de título aconteceram de novo, e após o Nature Boy ser um convidado numa Carlito´s Cabana, os dois iniciaram uma feud, tendo esta tido um combate no Unforgiven pelo título, e este mudou de mãos. Na desforra numa RAW, Flair derrotou Carlito. E no RAW Homecoming, Ric Flair e Triple H derrotaram Carlito e Masters num combate de tag team, tendo a feud entre Flair e Carlito culminado. Carlito envolveu-se numa feud com Mick Foley, e esta culminou no Taboo Tuesday, onde Foley, actuando como Mankind venceu Carlito. Carlito venceu Shelton Benjamin, apurando-se para a Team RAW no Survivor Series; Carlito nem foi dos mais participativos na feud entre RAW e SmackDown, contudo, Carlito foi o terceiro a ser eliminado na Team RAW por JBL. 2008 Carlito venceu novamente Shelton Benjamin, para se apurar para a Elimination Chamber, onde fez equipe com Masters, tendo ambos eliminado Kane. Imediatamente a seguir, Carlito eliminou Masters. Carlito foi o último a ser eliminado por John Cena, que assim manteve o seu título. No Royal Rumble, Carlito e Masters atuaram como uma equipe no Royal Rumble Match, mas Carlito eliminou Masters outra vez. Contudo, mantiveram-se unidos, e Carlito deu a ideia do Money in the Bank 2 na WrestleMania 22, embora não tenha participado neste combate, mas participou na WrestleMania, lutando contra Kane e Big Show, com Masters pelos títulos, mas os gigantes venceram o combate, retendo os títulos. Após isto, Carlito virou-se contra Masters e ambos tiveram conflitos em Raws, tendo esta feud acabado no Backlash, com a vitória de Carlito. No dia 26 de setembro de 2008, aliou-se a Primo Colón para derrotarem Curt Hawkins e Zack Ryder e conquistar o WWE Tag Team Championship. 2009 Carlito e Primo entraram numa feud com os World Tag Team Champions Miz e Morrison por causa das Bella Twins. Na WrestleMania XXV, Carlito e Primo derrotaram Morrison e Miz, unificando os títulos no novo WWE Unified Tag Team Championshhip. No Raw da segunda seguinte, a dupla derrotou Morrison e Miz em outra Lumberjack match pelo título. No WWE Draft de 2009, for transferido pra Raw junto com Primo. 2010 Em 21 de maio a WWE anunciou a demissão de Carlito por violar a política de bem-estar da empresa, embora fosse sua primeira violação ele se recusou a fazer o tratamento de reabilitação. *Retorno para a WWC e ao circuito independente (2010 - presente) Voltou a WWC para derrotar Shelton Benjamin e vencer pela 13ª vez o WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship. No wrestling Golpes *''Backstaber'' (Double Knee Backbreaker) *''Rolling Cutter'' (Em algumas vezes Carlito realiza um rolamento traseiro por cima do ombro do oponente e realiza o golpe) *''Dropkick *''Overdrive -''2004'' *''Cool Shot'' (Lifting Reverse STO) *''Hurricanrana *''Springboard back elbow *''Tornado DDT *''Springboard moonsault *''Eat the apple(Carlito morde um pedaço de macã,mastiga e cospe na cara do oponente) *''Springboard Corkscrew Senton (Na maioria das ocasiões o Springboard e feito 2 vezes antes de com Corkscrew Seton ser realizado) *''Running Knee Lift'' *''Algumas variações de Clotheslines'' *''Suplex'' *''Back Suplex'' *''Roll Up'' Campeonatos e prêmios thumb|right|200px|Carlito como [[WWE Intercontinental Championship|Campeão Intercontinental da WWE]] *'!Bang!' :*!Bang! Television Championship (1 vez) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' :*FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Championship Wrestling' :*PCW International Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI o colocou na posição de número 27 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2006. *'Wrestling Alliance Revolution' :*WAR World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (13 vezes) :*WWC World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Eddie Colón (1) e Konnan (1) *'WWE' :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 vez) :*WWE United States Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - com Primo Colón Ligações externas *Perfil na OWW en:Carlito Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling de Porto Rico